Pharaoh's Gate
The adventures of Pharaoh's Gate occur in the Duel Monsters Arc of Yugioh. It primarily takes place between the second and third arcs during Battle City. Yugi Mutou, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Miho Nosaka are thrown into a deadly virtual Shadow Game called Pharaoh's Gate and must solve the mystery concerning the Black Wings to win. The story was part of a two week challenge to complete a chapter a day, and was subsiquently completed by the end of May. Unlike the canon of the anime, Miho Nosaka appears despite being exclusive to Season Zero, and only appearing in one chapter in the Manga. Plot Summary Warning: Possible spoiler(s) may follow Kaiba Corporation release a new videogame in conjuction with Industrial Illusions in order to pump funding into the technology required for Battle Cities finale. Meanwhile, Marik Ishtar holds Mokuba hostage and manipulates him into altering the data so that he could personally bait the Pharaoh and Yugi into playing the game. Meanwhile, Joey reminices on an old boardgame he and his father used to play before his dad delved into alcholic problems. It's name was Pharaoh's Gate, and they could create one single character to be the potragonist, and along the way aquire allies. Joey notices the advertisement for the videogame remake of the board game on the TVs on his way to school and soon it becomes the discussion of the school. Yugi and friends are soon persuaded to try it thanks to Joey, but things go pear-shaped when they are hurtled into a shadow game. For a short while, the friends forget nearly everything about themselves, as if it were some dream. Yugi as Yami awakens in a cell, being tortured by Marik. He notes his ability to cast 'magic' which wouldn't otherwise be accessable with the Millennium Rod's capacity. After more blackouts, Yami reawakens to discover that Tea had freed him, and they quickly free Tristan and Joey too, with no signs of Miho. They adventure through the dungeon of Marik's, even thwarting a Djinn and his riddles to claim back the puzzle and reunite with Yugi. They first begin to learn of the Lord of Darkness, and the two Black Wings, the city of Pharaoh's Gate and acquire special weapon duel disks that summon monster cards and spell cards by placing them on the handles and hilts. Characters and Concept In the virtual world of Pharaoh's Gate, each character comes into contact with specialised equipment that can only be used in it's game setting. Rather than standard duels between players and cards, monster cards attack in a realistic fashion and as such, must be fought against with real monsters. Each character comes equipped with a belt on their upper thigh carrying their deck in the small sachel there; allowing them to easily summon and command their creatures when needed. Monsters, spells and traps are not summoned in a conventional way; each duelist has usable 'weapons' made of gold that are elaborately decorated. For example, Yugi carries a shortsword where the cards can be inserted via the hilt. Multiple cards cannot be summoned immediately after each other in succession, there is a cooldown before the next can be used. It is generally wise to make use of the first card that appears at the top of the deck. Another drawback, is that cards must be summoned one at a time. As such, players cannot control more than one monster at a time, they may however, combine that single summon with traps and spells consecutively.